ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
SPIDERS eech
Plot Peter's fear of spiders is discovered. Story There is a small purple spider with black markings penetrating from the cheeks to the orange four eyes that also have others. There is spikes all over the small creature. It has two hallow horns sticking outfrom the side of it's mouth. Spider: '''*Is crawling about* '''Peter:...SPIDER! *Sqaushes it* Spiders: *More come and grow bigger, they come out his place* Peter:....THIS CAN'T BE HAPPPENING! Spiders: *Continue going* Peter:...RIIDDDIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCK! THEMESONG! Twenty-four hours ago... ''Riddick: Hm...*Takes a vile and dumpts it into a container of water**Bends down**Watches the liquid pop*'' ''Peter: Riddick...what are you doing?*Comes in to get blowed at the face by the chamicals that leave smoke on him**Wipes off two circles for his eyes*'' Riddick: P'erforming a experiement. *Has a sheepish smile**Giggling*'' ''Peter:Well then..whatever you do...don't do it ON ANTS!'' ''Riddick:' *Laughs* Nor Flys,bees,wasps,the list goes on! *Giggles at it* '' 'Peter: '*Narrows eyes* '' Riddick: '''You're fear of Spider makes me wanna laugh every freaking time! Hahahaha ''Peter: *Rolls his eyes* Very funny.'' *Leaves* ''Riddick: *'Catches a spider* Hmm...This is gonna be fun! *Puts it into a transparent box**Riddick experiments on the spider* ...Present... Riddick: Sorryy!! Peter: '''Help me fragging kill them! '''Spider: *Comes forward to Peter* Peter: '''AHHH! *Hops onto a train* '''Sophie:...Get UNSCARED of spiders, dofus!!! *Uses her spinning tail to cutt off all the spider's legs* Peter: SPIDERS eeech! Riddick: *Throws a energy ball into a group of spiders**The spiders shoot light gray spikes at him**Riddick ducks* Peter: Stay away from me you...Freaks! *Is protecting himself from the spider* Spider: '*Growls* '''Peter: '*Shoots diamonds at it* '''Spider: *Becomes larger* Peter: 'RIDDICKK HOW DO YOU FREAKING KILL THESE? The Spiders start crawling to the city in large numbers. '''Peter:'HELL NO!!!! *Slams arms into the ground and kills most of the spiders* 'Sophi'e: AWESOME!!!! EPICC!! '''Riddick: *Possess a Spider**Makes the spider attack the others**Makes it fly* WOOHOOO!!! I am Spiderghost! Sophie: '''There's another alien called Ghost Scorpion '''Riddick: '''Lol. Never heard of him' '''Sophie: '''GS is a HER. '''Peter: 0.0 *Flips a spider over* What the world! *Slides his cap backwards like Ash Ketchum* It's nonOmnitrix heroic time! *Makes a slide to gather all the spiders* The Spiders ambushed him and tried to bite Peter's hard crystal skin. Peter: '''Hahahahaha! You are tickling me!! *Kicks them off like a rubber ball* The Spiders are now already swarming the city. '''Sophie: hmmm...Brb. *Leaves* Peter: BRb? Riddick: Be Right Back. Peter: Come on Riddick! *Takes Riddick by his hand**Goes off to the city* Riddick: NOOOO!!! I don't wanna die!* --Scene change-- Peter: '''Civilians....GET YOUR SHOTGUNS,RIFLES,SNIPERS, WHATEVERS!!! '''People: *Stampede over the large crystal guy* Peter: Don't run over me!! Riddick: *Moves a large poster board up* JUlllaaammaabooo!*Makes it fall and squashes a lot of the spiders, like seventy-eight* Sophie: Back! *Comes with a GhostScorpite* Peter: ;KBSDGLKDGKLGBDKBSG! Riddick: ._____. Where did you...get that? Sophie: '''*Grins* Gibbery, attacccckkkk. '''Gibbery: '''ksd luo Dio zoiuas! *Makes a large blast of water beam on the spiders* '''People: *Come back with guns**Shooting the spiders* Peter: *See's more coming* EEECH! SPiders!...Riddick...Where's the queen? Riddick: Umm...I don't know. Peter: RIIDDIICCCCKKK!!! A human gets onto the GhostScorpite. Human: My freaky great stallion...ATTACCKK!! *Has a gun like sword* Gibbery: sksdg;l skjsd! *Attacks the spiders with the man on him* *A huge mother spider and father spider arrive* Sophie: '''0.0 Um...we may need a little more back up. '''Gibbery: *Shoots crab claws at the spiders* Man: D8. Insane!!! Gibbery: wet lsidfk, asfljsf. People: *Shooting at the spiders**Some of the people are killed by spiders* Sophie:...AHHH PEOPLE DYING!!! *Covers her eyes* Riddick:: *Makes the controled spider attack the parents**Bites into their long legs* Mother spider: '''*Tosses the spider aside* '''Gibbery: *floats above the ground and makes a waterfall beam straight at the father spider's eyes* Father Spider: EECCCCCHHH!!!! Riddick: *Detaches from the possessed spider* Owch! Peter: *See's the spider makiing spider webs* Eeccch... Gibbery: *Makes the man fall off it* Man: Hey! Peter:. *Has a bright idea**Eyes glow slightly**Puts his hand on teh GhostScorpite* Let's do it...As one! *He makes him and the GhostScorpite merge together to become a GhostScorpiteSapian* GhostScorpiteSapian: Eeeuch! *Becomes transparent and outlined in blue lines**Shoots crystals ALL around the spiders* Sophie: GO GOGOGOGOGOGO! People: '''Yayyy! '''Parent Spiders: *Attempt to shoot webs at the attacker* G'hostScorpiteSapian': *Flys past them making the parent spiders fall to the ground* *Shoots electrical waves from it;s crab like head shell* Father spider: '''ECCHH!! *Is hurt and wobbly* '''GhostScorpiteSapian: TIME TO BE VROOZEN! *Raises both crystal crab arms to the air* TARGET:MUTANT ZPIDERZ! *Sends a mass wave that freezes the spiders into iciciles where they are standing**The parent Spiders are frozen together like hardened rock* The people applaude. The GhostScorpite and Peter demerge to return to their respective forms. Peter the Diamondhead figure. GhostScorpite, the Ecoturnite-Brainstorm-Scorpion mutant. Peter: 'Riddick. *Is loooking down at him* '''Riddicl: '''Urgh..yes? '''Peter: '''You are grounded, No more scientific equipement! '''Riddick: '''Aww man! '''GhostScorpite: '*Leaves* '''Sophie: Hey Petro~! *Hides something in her hands behind her back* I have so0mething for you. Peter: '''What is it? '''Sophie: *Holds up the normal daddy long leg* Peter: AHHH!!!! *Runs away* 'Sophie: '*Giggles* /End Major Events Riddick made giant spiders Sophie brought in a Ghost Scorpion Characters Peter Mickinson Sophie Revon Riddick Redhead Translations of Gibberish ksd luo Dio zoiuas! = Yes, Revonnahgander girl keeping me captive! sksdg;l skjsd! =Not again! wet lsidfk, asfljsf. = Aqua not, you. Category:Episodes